Love, War, and Confusion
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: Sam meets a new guy who's hitting on her. But is he a friend or foe? And will Danny admit his feelings for her before it's too late? This is my first DP fanfic and it's COMPLETE! Sequel is More Than It Seems! DS
1. Meeting The Enemy

1.Meeting The Enemy

"Hey Sam, have you seen Tucker?" asked Danny as he and Sam walked together in the halls. Suddenly, a familiar blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"I'll be right back Sam," said Danny as he changed to Danny Phantom after he made sure that no one was looking.

"And I'll be sitting here, waiting," said Sam with a sigh as she watched Danny faze through the roof of the school. Sam longingly watched him go, left alone with her thoughts.

SPOV

_You know you like him._

_No I don't! we're just friends, FRIENDS!_

_Right, and do friends kiss each other?_

_Those were fake-out-make-outs! And it was just to cover up…_

_What your mouth and longing?_

_No! It was to protect Danny's identity!_

_Well, you sure did a GREAT job._

_SHUT UP!_

Little did Sam know that she was being watched by a new ghost in town, and his name was Nick, he too was a half-ha. Nick changed into his gothic human form and tapped Sam on the shoulder, thinking in his head 'Yes, my new victim to feed me with more energy, she seems perfect but her thoughts are focused on this Danny. Well I'm going to have to change that."

"Excuse me," Nick said in his deep, husky voice, "I'm new here and I seem to be lost." Sam turned around in surprise and was instantly taken into his beautiful turquoise eyes. Nick smiled at her and said, "Wow, I never knew any goth who could look as beautiful as you." Sam blushed and smiled at the complement, totally forgetting about Danny.

"So, where do you need to go?" she asked trying hard not to get lost in his eyes.

"I need to get to someone called Mr. Lancer," Nick said as he read Sam's mind which was hoping that he would be in that class.

"Odd, that's my next class, maybe we could go together," Sam said casually.

"Of course, but first let me get my books out of my locker. I'll meet you right here okay," said Nick as he ran off towards his locker.

"Okay," said Sam as Danny fazed through a locker and changed back.

"No luck, the ghost must have already gone away. Hey Sam who were you just talking to? SAM! SAAAMMMM!" Danny yelled at Sam who was still starring of at Nick's direction.

"Oh, um, what did you say Danny?" Sam asked.

"Who were you just talking to?" Danny said in an exasperated tone. Suddenly, Nick appeared and started waving at Sam to come over to him. She dashed off not even noticing Danny.

"Whatever," said Danny as he hung his head down and began his long lonely walk to Mr. Lancer's class.


	2. Feelings Arise

2.Feelings Arise

As Danny started to walk down the hall, Dash and Kwan came up to him. Apparently, they had just witnessed everything that had happened between Danny and Sam.

"Looks like the Fenton Mister just lost his girl to the new kid! I guess his lower than a loser now! Ha!" said Dash as he punched Danny on the shoulder.

"Lower than a loser, that's funny Dash." said Kwan as he also punched Danny on the shoulder. Suddenly, Danny gave Dash and Kwan the most hateful glare that anyone had ever seen. The glare was so evil and horrible that you could practically feel Danny's hate in the atmosphere.

"SHUT UP!" Danny's voice was filled with so much hate that he had accidentally released his power the ghost wail which caused everyone to be flung against their lockers.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted as he up to him, "What is up with you?"

"I…I don't know Tuck, I mean…I've never felt so much anger and hate before. I don't know what came over me." Danny said as he started to walk towards his next class with the dreaded Mr. Lancer.

"Alright Danny, whatever you say. Hey where's Sam?" asked Tucker, looking around to see if he could find her.

"Sam went off with her new crush, Nick." said Danny with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Sam… has a crush… on Nick… wait who's Nick?" asked Tucker with a strange expression on his face as he watched Danny.

"Nick is the new goth whom Sam seems to melt over any time that he's near. I mean, I was yelling at her and she didn't even notice me! What's so special about Nick anyway?" asked Danny while his face was turning red with anger at just the thought of Nick.

"You know who you remind me of?" Tucker questioned Danny with a smile on his face.

"Who Tuck?"

"You remind me of Sam whenever she goes on and on about Paulina. You know like when she says I don't see what's so special about her and junk like that. Wait a minute, Danny… you're not jealous… are you?" asked Tucker.

"What, me jealous of Nick! Of course not Tucker! Sam and I are just friends! Don't get THAT thought stuck in your head too!"

"I'm sorry Danny, it's just that, well, I know you're crazy about her."

"What do you mean that you know…"

"I might have accidentally found your journal under your mattress with all this stuff from Sam with it. Like Sam's gum, a lock of her hair, and an old note from like seven months ago!"

"Ummm… uhh…"

"Just tell me Danny, why don't you just tell her, I mean, I would have already if I were you."

"Well Tucker, I'm not like you. I'm not even sure if she likes me the way that I like her. I mean it Tuck, don't laugh. It's just that whenever I look at her, I seem to space out. Like the only thing in the world that really matters is her. She's the only one that matters."

"Wow Danny, that's really deep. You should tell her that."

"TUCKER!"

"Great, class has started and what do you know, there's Sam with Nick."

"THAT"S Nick!" Tucker said in awe, I mean he was expecting some loser goth, He wasn't expecting someone who looked liked a rock star! "Danny, I'm not so sure that you'll be able to handle this competition."

"I know Tuck, I know," said Danny with the most saddest expression on his face that it seemed as if someone had died. But in fact, something had died, it was his heart.

I know that my first chapter was really short and my summary sucked, but I hope that you guys like the second chapter better. Thanks for the review! Please review for this one also, but even if you don't I won't be mad. I've done it before :)! I'll try to update as soon as possible:):) :)!


	3. Kiss Of Conflict

3. The Kiss Of Conflict

"Wow, your in a band?" Sam said in amazement.

"Yeah, and it's not as easy as it seems," said Nick putting his arm around Sam.

"Oh, really," said Sam blushing like mad.

"Yeah, really," said Nick as he started to move in closer until Mr. Lancer came in through the door.

"Well class, it seems that Sam has the new student as her boyfriend, what is school making you kids come to!" Danny's eyes turned green and a few students laughed and snickered. "Stand up and introduce yourself young man." said Mr. Lancer even though Nick had already stood up.

"Alright, my name is Nick and as Mr. Lancer has already told you, I am Sam's new boyfriend. Who would like me to prove it to them?" Everyone's hands went up in class, at least everyone's hands except for Danny's who was looking at the ground. "Majority rules! Now get ready Sam." Then Nick bended down kissed her in front of everyone. Some people gasped, others whistled, but most people just starred. Sam was in paradise, here she was with the hottest guy kissing her and they were officially a couple. Danny popped his head up to see what the commotion was about and to his horror saw Sam kissing Nick! Danny starred in shock, with his mouth dropped open. Suddenly tears were welding in his eyes as he ran out of the room and changed into his ghost form. He flew away to a distant river. Mr. Lancer started yelling at the class. Sam pulled away from Nick and was blushing furiously.

"Class, this is time for education! This is not a Make-out session," Mr. Lancer shouted at the class. "Now, open your English books to page 150 and copy it word for word until you reach page 160!" A series of groans was chorused around the room. "Now!" said Mr. Lancer. Meanwhile, Sam was copying, she was having another inner argument.

SPOV

_He's a really awesome guy, and a good kisser too!_

_Better than Danny?_

_Ye…N…I'm not so sure about that._

_So then he isn't a better kisser than Danny!_

_I didn't say that!_

_You didn't not say it._

_SO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Why should I?_

_Because you're annoying…_

_Or is it because I'm right and that you're wrong?_

_Right about what!_

_That Nick isn't a better kisser than Danny! Hey…_

_What?_

_Where'd Danny go?_

Sam popped her head up only to see that Danny was missing.

_Where'd he go?_

_He probably had to go kick some ghost butt._

_I guess you're right… HEY!_

_Ha-Ha!_

Thanks for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate it!J I'm trying to make a chapter per day so you'll be hearing from me tomorrow… hopefully… anyway thanks again for the review, and for those others of you who didn't review… no hard feelings. J REVIEW PEOPLE! (Yes this will end up being a complete DS fic… maybe… who in here likes the song Dirty Little Secrets? )


	4. A Wish Come True?

4. A Wish Come True

Danny was sitting in a tree over a river, with tears falling down his eyes dropping into the river.

"Sam, why did you… did you betray me? Wait a minute, how could she have betrayed me if… IF IT'S ALL NICK'S FAULT," Danny said throwing a rock into the water and watched it's splash into the river. He could feel himself become overcome with anger again, and he saw that his hands were glowing green. "What's so special about Nick anyway, he was never there foe Sam! He's only known her for one friggin' day and now she's head over heals in love with him! How the hell did this happen!" Danny shouted as he yet again threw a rock into the air, but this time he threw an ectoplasmic blast at it, letting it shatter into a million pieces, just as his heart was. "I…I never knew that I had these kinds of feelings for Sam… I mean… I knew that I had feelings for her but still… I never could have thought that I… loved her." Danny sat by the river again and looked at his reflection, but soon enough, his reflection became images of Sam. Sam smiling at Danny, Sam dancing with Danny, Sam yelling at Tucker. Then came the Ember images, Sam starring at Danny, Sam and Danny holding hands, Sam and Danny hugging. Suddenly, an image of Sam kissing Dash came up and he had to close his eyes. He was feeling that pain again, that horrible, hideous felling of his heart being smashed into a million pieces, only this time, it was even worse. Danny sighed, "I wish that I could have Sam all to myself, and that she realized that she loved me back." Danny sighed again and didn't even notice the green smoke that was coming up from behind him.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was walking down the hall when she froze and her eyes flashed. Suddenly, all that she could think about was Danny, at least more so than usual.

"Danny," Sam whispered into the air.

"Hey Sam," said Tucker walking up to Sam. Suddenly, Sam seemed to snap out of it.

"Hey Tucker, have you seen Danny," asked Sam goofily grinning when she said his name.

"Noooo. Hey Sam are you okay cuz I've never seen you act like this before. OOOOHHHH! I get it, you still feeling all girly after that make-out with Nick huh! Sam, I never knew that you could act like such a tiger!" said Tucker, waiting to hear Sam to tell him to shut up.

"Who's Nick?" asked Sam loosing the goofy grin and starring at Tucker.

"What do you mean who's Nick! Don't you even know the name of your own boyfriend!" exclaimed Tucker as Danny fazed through a locker and joined the group.

"Well, Nick's **NOT** my boyfriend and I don't care what you say, **NOTHING'S **going on between us! Got it?"

"Got it. Boy, I wonder how you're gonna break it to him. I mean, when you guys kissed, he wouldn't stop smiling afterward."

"Whatever Tucker. Hey Danny!" Sam said in delight with the goofy grin returning back to Sam's face.

"Did you say that you and Nick aren't together anymore?" asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Dude, she doesn't even know who Nick is," said Tucker, jerking his neck towards Sam direction hoping that he could take a hint and make his move on her.

"Oh, really," said Danny in a loud voice.

"Danny, how could I like Nick when I love you," said Sam as she pounced on Danny and pushed him against the lockers.

"Sam, what do you mean that you love me," asked Danny as Sam put her arms around his neck.

"I'll show you," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair and started to open-mouth kiss him.

"Ooookay, I guess that I'll leave you two love-birds alone." said Tucker as he ran off. Danny's eyes widened in surprise and then he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He put his arms around Sam's hips and turned her around so that he was pushing her against the lockers.

"HEY! Get your hands off MY GIRL!" shouted Nick as he tore Danny away from Sam.

"What do you mean your girl! She loves me!" yelled Danny as a group of kids started to surround them.

"Look you don't know what I'm capable of," said Nick as he seemed to growl with ferocity.

"And you don't know what I'll do for her," said Danny barely able to suppress all of the anger that he felt inside.

"Oh really," shouted Nick as he was getting ready to throw the first punch.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on!" shouted Mr. Lancer as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

"We'll finish this later." said Nick putting his fist down.

"When and where," asked Danny still looking furious.

"At midnight on the highest hill, and bring your worst!"

"Don't worry, I'll bring you more than you can handle." said Danny as he and Nick walked off in opposite directions. Through the rest of the day Danny couldn't stop thinking about what he had gotten himself into. To make matters worse, Sam wouldn't stop smiling at him and flirting with him. During every class she kept sending him love letters. Danny was beginning to wonder, was this really the real Sam that he knew and loved? What had happened to her?

Thanks for the reviews you guys!

Pottersparky: I'll try to see if there is some way that I can put clockwork into the picture. THANK YOU!

Flairi Blue: I don't know why people didn't review, but thanks sooooo much!

As for the rest of you, I'll send you a message soon, don't worry. (My new song is **OVER and OVER **by Nelly I was actually listening to it when I wrote the Danny by the river part!)


	5. The Games, The Lies, The Wish

5. The Games, the Lies, the Wish

After school when Danny was waiting for Sam and Tucker, he overheard Paulina talking to her "friends". He never really liked her, it was all just a cover up to hide his feelings for Sam.

DPOV

_What the hell is she talking about now?_

_Probably some stupid stuff like her hair..._

As Danny leaned in closer to hear what she was saying, he realized that she was talking about Sam.

"Can you believe that a hottie like Nick would actually fight for a Goth GEEK!" Paulina exclaimed, flipping her hair in the process.

"Oh, I totally agree Paulina," said one of her satellites.

"Anyway," said Paulina, totally ignoring the girl, " I wonder what he sees in her, especially after the way that she was making-out with that loser. And did you see the way that she had been looking at him all day! She calls me shallow but she's acting like a slut!" A chorus of agreements could be heard across the halls as Paulina and her minions left the school.

"Hey Danny," said Tucker as Sam and Valerie followed from behind.

"Hey Tuck, what's Valerie doing here?" asked Danny.

"Well, we've all decided to go hang out at Sam's house and well, hang out." said Tucker as Valerie waved hi to Danny.

"Alright," said Danny as Sam came up to him and held his hand. As they walked towards Sam's house any moron would have thought that they were going on a double-date. Sam with Danny and Valerie with Tucker. "Okay, we're here," said Danny as Sam opened up the house. When they got up to Sam's room, Tucker unloaded his backpack. Inside was a green bottle, a bag of marshmallows, a bunch of crumpled paper in a ziplock, and a video camera.

"Okay, time to get this party started," exclaimed Tucker as he put the papers into his hat. "Who wants to go first?" asked Tucker as he held out the hat toward everyone who had surprised expressions. Except for Sam who had a goofy smile on her face. (Personally, I hate myself for doing this to Sam because I am such a big fan of her's and I am totally making her look like such a moron! Please forgive me people, it is for the sake of the fic.)

"Tucker, what is all this stuff?" asked Danny holding the video camera in his hand.

"Well, Valerie and I have hooked up and now that Sam has the hots for you I thought that we could play some couple games. I'm not going to tell you what kind of games, your going to have to figure that out for yourself. Now pick a paper out of the hat!" said Tucker as he held the hat out to Danny. Danny looked over at Sam, taking her smile as an approval, he took a piece of paper out of the hat.

"Okay Tuck, whatever you say," said Danny as he unfolded the paper and read it out loud. "Play spin the bottle for 1 turn, then pick another piece of paper for the person next to you." Danny picked up the bottle and spun. It ended up pointing towards Tucker.

"Um, you can spin again Danny," said Tucker as he saw Danny blush a little. Danny spun the bottle again and this time it landed on Sam.

"Okay now, heads you kiss her for 10 seconds, openmouthed, tails you kiss her until one of you needs to breath, and it's a French kiss." Tucker said as he took out a coin from his pocket. Tucker flipped it and … it landed on… heads.

"alright, you ready Sam?" Danny asked as Sam suddenly flung herself on top of Danny without replying. Danny was taken by surprise and then seemed to smile as he was making-out with Sam. But something in the pit of his stomach kept on telling him that this wasn't the real Sam. That the real Sam whom he loved would never do this, that she would actually be disgusted at doing this because she would still be stuck on the thought of them staying friends for the sake of their friendship.

"Time," cried out Tucker as Danny and Sam broke apart. "Okay now Danny, you have to pick out a paper for Sam. Danny picked out a piece of paper as his heart was still telling him that this was wrong, that he shouldn't be doing this. H e ignored it and gave the paper to Sam.

"Get in the closet with the video camera and do whatever you want for seven minutes with the camera on." Sam said as she grabbed the video camera then took Danny's hand and practically threw him into her walk-in closet. She turned on the camera and waited for Danny to make the first move. Sam was just sitting on top of a shoe box starring at her, trying to see what was wrong with her. Sam got up and put her arms around his neck. She started to smile that goofy smile at him again.

_DPOV_

_Sam would NEVER smile like that! _

_She would practically never smile like that at all Sherlock._

"Danny, you're sooooo cute tat I could just melt in your arms!" whispered Sam into Danny's ears.

_DPOV_

_Sam would never say that!_

_So you finally figured that out huh._

Suddenly, it hit Danny like a ton of bricks heading towards him. He remembered that day on the river and that voice…

"This isn't real," Danny said as he pulled Sam off of him and turned the camera off. "Sam, none of this is real! You're under one of Desiree's spells! Sam snap out of it!" Danny yelled frantically at Sam shaking her, but instead of turning back to normal, she was giggling! "Sam, please come back to me," Danny said as he kneeled on the ground with his head buried in his hands.

"I love you Danny," said Sam. As she said this to Danny he realized how mechanical it sounded, how it seemed like a robot had taken her place. In fact, she seemed to be acting a lot like Paulina, a life-less drone who made everything feel and sound meaningless. Danny turned into ghost form, and fled off towards his house to go into the ghost zone to ask Clockwork for help. Maybe he could look into the past and see what had happened to Sam…

Thanks for the reviews you guys!

Pottersparky: I told you that I was going to put Clockwork into the picture for you! You're just gonna have to wait until tomorrow though, I ran out of juice for this chapter. :( :)

Flairi Blue: Of course I noticed you! I absolutely love the fact that your always complementing me on my fic! Thanks:)

(New fave song, 4ever by The Veronicas! It is totally awesome and I totally recommend it!) :) :)


	6. The Truth Revealed

6. The Truth Revealed

Danny flew into the ghost zone with his time medallion on in case Clockwork wanted to play around again. Soon enough, he had reached Clockworks home.

"Clockwork, are you in here? I need your help." Danny called out when suddenly, the old version of Clockwork popped out.

"Yes child, I foresaw this, for I know everything." Clockwork said leading the way to the time portals. He pointed towards one of the portals. "So, you want to know what happened to your Sam friend, don't you, well" he said turning into his young version, "that is in the past." He then pointed his pole at the portal and started turning it counterclockwise. Danny starred at him.

"So, will I be able to find out what…"

"Shhh… just watch the past." said Clockwork as he turned into his middle-aged self. The portal was now showing the part of Danny at the river, at least on one side. The portal seemed to be divided into two parts. On the other side, it showed Sam calmly waiting for the bell to ring to get to her next class. Danny was starring at Sam, captured in her unique beauty. "Do not get distracted, watch yourself in the past." Clockwork said as Danny saw that it had come to the part when Danny was watching the images in the river.

"I wish that I could have Sam all to myself," Danny heard himself say, and then suddenly, there was green smoke coming up from behind him.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be…" he heard as a figure appeared in the smoke.

"Stop it right there!" cried out Danny as Clockwork paused it with his pole. Danny got closer to the portal and looked at it closely. "It's Desiree…"

"Yes Danny, she granted the wish of yours which you had asked for in the past. Have you ever heard of the phrase, be careful what you wish for?" Clockwork said with a slight smirk on his face. Danny mouth dropped open at the terrible mistake that he had done. "Now Danny, before you go off in full rage at Desiree, you might want to take this." said Clockwork giving Danny another thermos.

"How did you know that I was going to…"

"Remember Danny, I know all." said Clockwork as he ushered Danny towards another portal.

"Where does this portal lead to?" asked Danny starring into the swirling green.

"Good question Danny, and if you'll go through it, you'll get an answer." said Clockwork as he turned into his old version again. Danny shut his eyes and stepped through the portal. Suddenly, he heard screaming in the air and opened his eyes. He was in the park and someone was running away form Desiree, who had just turned a flower into a dog, a dog that was made of flowers.

"Hey Desiree, when will you stop making stupid wishes!" called out Danny.

"Aaaah, yes, lover boy. How exactly has you pet been doing for you?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Shut Up!" he shouted realizing that she was mocking him.

"How sad it must be, to live your loveless life, but then I come along. Your wish is granted and you never even notice the difference. You idiot!" cried out Desiree laughing at how miserable he looked.

"I wish that you would disappear inside this thermos!" he shouted holding out the thermos.

"It doesn't matter, for once my new partner's finished with you, this will be the last time that I will ever be put into that can again!" she cried out as she was sucked into the thermos.

"I wonder what she meant by new partner," Danny asked himself as he started his journey back to Sam's house.

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Sorry that I haven't been able to update recently, it's just that I got grounded off the computer and then my thumb broke so that even if I got on the computer, I couldn't type! It's still broken but I just typed using my other hand. Here are me shout outs:

Flairi blue: Hey! I'm am always going to notice you if you keep on picking out parts of my story that you love! Sorry that this chapter was so short, but you know about the thumb!

Pottersparky: Thank You! Aren't you so glad that I put Clockwork into the picture? I'm sorry if I didn't really grasps the character, but you have to admit, he's a complicated character!

Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope that you like this chappy! (I'm a little hyper!) Also, if you're a D/S fan, I have this really great website that you can go to.

It is a totally awesome website for all you D/S fans out there! Especially the videos, you should really check it out. If you can justgo to msn and type in Danny+Sam Love and click on Just In Love. I'll try to put in another chapter soon okay. This is Val, signing off!


	7. Friends Forever?

7. Friends Forever?

Sam woke up in her closet and rubbed her neck.

"What am I doing in my closet?" she asked herself as she rubbed her neck and moved around. Suddenly, she spotted the video camera. "This isn't mine! What's it doing in my closet?" she asked as she rewound it. She pushed the play button and suddenly and image of Tucker appeared on the screen.

"Hey Danny, Valerie and I made up the whole "game" thing so that we could see how far you would go with Sam. Anyway, hope that you had fun you love birds!" Tucker waved good bye to the screen with a wide grin on his face.

"What did he mean by how far you would go?" Sam asked herself with her eyes widening as another image appeared on the screen. It was when Sam had gotten up and had her arms around Danny's neck, practically sitting on his lap. "I would never do that!" Sam cried out as Danny got up and tried to turn off the camera while Sam just sat there with the most kittenish expression on her face. Suddenly, the screen went black. "No! What happened to me! I have to know!" she cried out with the most scared expression on her face. She opened the closet door and saw that there was something on her bed. "What's that?" she asked herself, then gasped in horror. The things on her bed were photographs. More importantly, they were a play-by-play of Sam and Danny making-out! "Did he drug me!" Sam exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed and began to cry. Danny appeared in her room and saw that she was crying.

"Sam…" he said, but she didn't hear him.

"Danny, what did you do to me!" she cried out. She heard Danny nor felt the sudden coldness in the air because of the horrible pain that she was feeling inside of her.

"Sam, what do you mean what did I do to you!" Danny cried out as he out his hand on her shoulder. He hated to see her like this, to be full of so much pain over something that he had done. Sam whipped around when he put his hand on her shoulder. Immedialty, her sadness turned into anger.

"What Danny! You didn't know that I would find out did you! You thought that you and Tucker could keep this all to yourselves didn't you!" she spat the words out at him, infused with so much anger that it was hard to believe that she was just crying a few seconds ago.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Danny shouted, confused at her anger.

"Take a look at these!" she shouted at him, throwing the photos in his face. Danny slowly picked up the photos and starred at them.

"Tucker! Sam look, I don't what you think happened but I can explain-" Danny said, but he was cut off by the deadly look that Sam gave him.

"I never thought that you would do this Danny. Never thought that you would just use me and throw me away like that. Nick would have never done this to me Danny, so why you?" she said to him. Danny suddenly got angry, and his eyes changed from green to red.

"Why did you have to bring Nick into this! Don't you realize what a jerk he is! Don't you realize that he could never love you!" he shouted, infused with so much anger that he could barely control himself.

"At least nick would never do this to me Danny, I know that he is the one for me Danny! It never worked out between us because you never said a word! You kept pushing me away and heading for Paulina! Why can't you be happy for me Danny? Why can't you just face the facts?" Sam said, tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't be happy for you Sam because no matter what you say he could never love you the way that I do! Don't you understand Sam, I love you and I always have! Sam, I'm going to get into a fight with Nick tonight because I know that I could never handle the fact that you could be with someone else! I can't Sam, you have to believe me!" Danny said, trying to contain his tears inside.

"Do I have a say in this fight Danny! Do I get to speak up or do I just stand by and play the helpless stupid girl that everyone feels sorry for! Danny, I'm sorry, but I've chosen Nick. I waited to long for you and now that there is actually someone there for me, you get all jealous. Well, tell me Danny, if Paulina were to suddenly call you up would you except it Danny? Would you just leave me behind like you always do! I'm sorry Danny, but if you can't except Nick, then we can't be friends anymore." Sam said, the tears falling fast across her cheeks.

"Sam…I…didn't mean for…"Danny stopped talking and tried to recover what had just happened. "Sam, you may not want to hear this but , I do love you Sam, and Nick could never…"

"Get out of my house Danny, I can't talk to you anymore!" she whispered with her head down. Danny hated this, she hated him so much that she wouldn't even look at him anymore.

"Alright Sam…if that's what you want…then I guess…that this is good bye…" Danny said as he fazed through her wall and started flying back to his house. With that said, Sam dropped unto her bed and started to cry unto her black pillow. Once Danny had arrived to his ed, he softly started to cry unto his pillow as well. Was this really the end of a life long friendship?

Okay, I know that you D/S fans are totally hating me right now, but keep on reading cuz in the next chapter, Danny will save Sam from the clutches of the hated Nick! I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this fic, but I'm not so sure…tell me what you think first and then I'll decide. Thanks for the reviews people! You're all so nice!

Flairi Blue : I'm going to make it a point to notice you from now on cuz I love making people happy! I'm so glad that I make you feel special!

Pottersparky: Thank you! I'm so glad that your still a fan and I've had that problem with my computer before. Doesn't that just suck? Also, tell me what you thought about the link!

Tell me what you think of this chapter and review! (I'm not hyper today!)


	8. Abduction

8.Abduction

Sam had called up Tucker to ask him where the fight was supposed to be held at.

"It's supposed to be at the highest hill at midnight. Hey Sam, are you okay? You sound kind of out of it." Tucker said as Sam looked around for her boots.

"I'll be fine Tucker, I'm just a little stressed out right now, since the whole fight with Danny." She said as she found one of her boots.

"You were really harsh with him though, are you sure that you should be treating him this way. Sam, you didn't see the way that he looked when he thought that he was dating you!" Tucker said as Sam found her other boot.

"I'll talk to him later Tuck, don't worry. I don't know what came over me though, it was like someone else was talking through me. It was actually kinda creepy." Sam told Tucker on the phone, "Well, I'll see you later Tucker, right now I have to go see Nick and sort this all out.

"Sam, be careful, there's just something that I don't trust about the guy. And no, this has nothing to do with Danny!" Tucker said as Sam was about to open her mouth.

"We've been friends for to long. Don't worry Tuck, I'll be fine, see ya."

"Bye Sam." Sam walked out the back door, oddly enough the highest hill that was in Amity Park was right behind her house. That's the price of being rich, now the only problem was that she would have to go all the way to the top of the hill, not fair. As Sam started the long walk up the hill, she had another mental argument with herself.

SPOV

_You know, if you hadn't gotten into that fight with Danny, he could have just flown you to the hill._

_Shut the hell up! It was all your fault that the fight started anyway!_

_Right, right. So then I was the one that was shouting those things at Danny, and it was I that told him to get out of the house._

_Technically, yes it was._

_Whatever, anyway, what are you going to do about Nicky boy here? You gonna pull a sob story on him and tell him that he's the only one that truly understands and all that crap?_

_How'd you know that!_

_I'm am part of your mind stupid! Anyway, why would you pull a sob story on him? It is totally not like you._

_I just want to make sure that I don't lose him the way that I lost Danny…how'd did that happen anyway, I barely remember our fight._

_Weird, usually you can remember anything, and I should know… hey we're at the top!_

Sam had finally reached the highest hill at Amity Park, but there was no sign of Nick. Suddenly, she felt a cold clammy hand on her shoulder that then forced her to turn around.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Nick asked her in that voice of his that made Sam feel like those stupid girls who say that they could melt.

"I…I came here to…tell you that Danny isn't coming. We…got into a fight and…now our friendship is over but…it was all worth it because…I'm here with you." said Sam starring into his eyes and hoping for a kiss. (GAG ME)

"Sam, you're the most magnificent girl that I have ever met I… I want to tell you something that I've never told any other girl before. Sam…I love you." Nick whispered into her ear holding her close, then hugged her. "Sam, tell me that you love me too."

"I love you," Sam said unsure that she really meant it. Suddenly, she felt an odd vibration go through her body. She looked down, and realized that she was glowing! She looked into Nick's eyes and realized that they were not a beautiful turquoise anymore, but instead, they were a horrid icy blue eyes that were so hard and cold.

"Nick, you're a half-ha too?" Sam said in surprise as Nick's grip on her tightened and she was lifted off the ground.

"Yes Sam I am, but I'm not like any other half-ha. You see, in order for me to live, I have to take the life of a unique soul that fell in love with me. You're the only unique one in the atrocious town though, but then I realized that you had another. I met this ghost named Desiree and we made a deal, if I promised to do away with the ghost boy, then she would find a way so that you two would end up hating each other, leaving you all to myself! Now that you just declared your love for me, I can now take your life and live on! That spell I cast on you with that kiss was a nice touch though, wasn't it? It allowed me to take over your thoughts and words as long as you weren't under Desiree's spell. That was the most brilliant fight ever, was it not?" Nick asked her smiling. By this time, Nick had changed into his full ghost form and was completely black, with the most horrible eyes that could have ever been seen.

"Let me GO!" Sam shouted, trying to loosen the death grip that he had on her.

"NEVER! HAHAHA! Once I'm done with you I'll be able to live forever! All that I have to do is take you to my lair, and once the sun is up, you shall no longer live on this earth, in fact, you won't be living at all!" Nick laughed the most evilest laugh that had ever been heard and Sam shuddered. She knew that there was no point in struggling, it would just waste her now precious energy. Nick flew off into the dark night with a wide-eyed Sam hanging by her arms.

"Danny, I'm sorry," she whispered as she hung her head down and softly cried.

Hey guys, thanks foe the reviews that you guys sent me! I'm feeling better today, but already my week is of to the worst start! My BF just broke up with me and I saw him hitting on my best friend! I can't believe what a jerk he is:( :( :( Anyway, I've got some other guys on the waiting list, but I'm not up to it right now. Please guys, if you do review, no flames. I'm feeling as horrible as Sam is right now, but lighten up people, Danny will save Sam from Nick, and Danny's parents will have an odd way of showing up. To my reviewers:

JCfever: glad you liked it! Please rev. for this chapter also! Thanks, you'll make my break up seem better.:( :)

luvdp88: thank you! Your reviews make me feel so much better:) :(

pottersparky: thank you! I am feeling a little better, no thanks to my BF. Hey, I'm thinking of starting my own D/S website. Tell me what you think… I'm feeling so HORRIBLE:( :(

Flairi Blue: where'd you go! I need you in my time of need! Sorry. I'm kind of moody. Stupid BF. :(


	9. The Parent Talk

9. The Parent Talk

Danny starred up at the ceiling and wondered what he could have done to stop the fight.

_**DPOV**_

_You shouldn't have kissed her Danny, you knew that she wasn't acting like herself…_

_So what! She said that she didn't like Nick anymore and that she loved me! How was I supposed to know that she was under a spell!_

_No matter what you say, you still knew that it wasn't the real Sam, no matter how much you don't want to admit it, I still know the truth! You want to know why? Cause I am Danny Phantom!_

_Shut up! Leave me alone, I'm going to go talk to my parents! They're better company than you are!_

_Hey!_

Danny walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where his parents were working on a new experiment, The Ghost Call, it was supposed to find out where a ghost was hiding by detecting its voice. So far, all that it had done was just say the same thing over and over again, you are a ghost… you are a ghost…

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you guys for a second?" Danny said, watching his dad eat a ham sandwich.

"Of course honey, you know that you could always talk to us whenever you need help." said Maddy, taking the sandwich away from Jack.

"Awww… I just started eating that!" Jack complained as Maddy put the sandwich into the refrigerator.

"Quite Jack, Danny has something important to say to us." Maddy said calmly and sat down on the kitchen table.

"Does it have anything to do with ghost?" Jack asked holding up The Ghost Call which continued to say the same thing over and over again.

"No, it's actually about Sam…" Danny said, slightly blushing when his mom smiled at him. Suddenly his dad jumped up and made the chair fall over causing a loud THUNK as it hit the floor.

"Did a ghost take over Sam?"

"Noooo…"

"Did a ghost abduct Sam?"

"No…"

"Did a ghost attack Sam?"

"NO! Dad I just want to talk to about my… feelings for Sam…" Danny said as Maddy's smile seemed to grow wider.

"So, its finally happened, our little boy is growing up!" Maddy said hugging Danny tightly.

"So, our son has finally got the feelings for girl. Well son, what I have to tell you is this, I think that she would be a fine wife because she believes in ghost!" said Jack as he smiled proudly at his son. Danny's mouth had dropped open in surprise. Maddy starred at Jack in shock.

"Jack! Our son is only fourteen soon to be fifteen! How could he be thinking about marriage at this age! At least, I hope that's not what he was going to tell us!" Maddy said turning her head towards Danny and giving him an odd look.

"NO MOM! I didn't mean it like THAT! Look, I'm just going through a little problem because Sam's going out with another guy and I suddenly realize that I have feelings for her and now I'm really stressed out and I just feel like going out and beating up Nick until he can disappears into the dust and so that I can have Sam all to myself and so that I can go back to my old life before Nick EVER EXISTED!" Danny said, his voice rising at every word that he said. Jack was still staring at the refrigerator, but then his head shot up when Danny yelled.

"Danny, just remember this…nobody is real competition compared to a Fenton. And if you really do have feelings for Sam, then just tell her and then propose to her! It worked with Maddy." Jack said as he got his sandwich out of the refrigerator and took a big bite out of it.

"JACK! Danny does not want to get married! Now Danny, forget everything that your father just told you and listen to me…I knew that you always had feelings for you, but I didn't know that she had a boyfriend, tell me about him." Maddy said folding her hands across the table. She reminded Danny of an older version of Jazz.

"Well, what I can say is that he is probably the perfect boyfriend for Sam. He's just her type you know…gothic, cheers her up whenever he's around…and also he is on her mind no matter what…it's like she's under a spell or something." Danny said calmly waiting for his mom to say something to him.

"So, what you're telling me is that you have now realized that you have feelings for her but…you told her that you have feelings for her right?" Danny nodded his head when she asked him this, "Now Danny, have you ever thought about how this might this seem like from her point of view?" Maddy asked him looking straight into his eyes. Danny shook his head no. "Well Danny think about it…even if you don't want to hear this, Sam now has a boyfriend and he makes her feel special, but now you've told her about your feelings for her. Danny, this makes it very complicated for Sam, she has a boyfriend and now she has her best friend telling her that after all these years he finally has feelings for her. How would you feel like if you were in her situation." Maddy asked Danny. Danny felt entrapped in her words and was now feeling as if he were in a session with a therapist.

"Well, I would feel as if suddenly the world was crashing around me…like everything is just suddenly starting to complicate itself. I would feel very stressed out and confused of my feelings and then I would feel as if I were all alone in this world…like there was no one there to help me but the closest person that I knew. That, in Sam's case, would be Nick." Danny said as Maddy to nod her head.

"So, now that you are seeing it from Sam's point of view, doesn't that make you feel better?" she asked him, watching him very closely.

"Yeah,…I guess I do…" Danny said as his mom started to get up.

"Good, then I guess that our discussion is over. And remember honey, you can always talk to me whenever you need help." She said, then motioned Jack to leave the kitchen with her.

"Mom," Danny asked as he too started to leave the kitchen and go back up the stairs, "how do you know all of this stuff?"

"Jazz wasn't the only one who wanted to become a psychologist…" she said as she existed the kitchen. Suddenly, Jack's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Danny, always remember this, if she believes in ghost then fight for her Danny. FIGHT FOR HER AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" Jack shouted into the kitchen and then ran down to the basement with Maddy.

"Sure dad…whatever you say." Danny said as he shut the door from his room and locked it. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh great, more complications," muttered Danny as he turned around to look at the window. He only caught a glimpse of what he thought was glowing, also, he thought that he saw that the glowing thing was crying. "What's that?" Danny asked himself as he changed into Danny Phantom, "Whatever it is, it's going inside the thermos!" Danny said as he flew outside his window. Once he got a closer look, he saw that it was Sam who was crying and was being flown by another ghost. "Hey! That was Sam…and who's that ghost?" Danny asked himself, suddenly Sam had stopped crying and then started talking to the ghost. Danny neared in closer to hear what they were talking about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOHHH! Sorry you guys that I haven't been able to update recently, and also, sorry d/s fans that I keep on stalling on Danny saving Sam! But do not give hope! DANNY WILL FOR SURE SAVE SAM FROM NICK TOMORROW! The problem is that I've joined b-ball in order to keep my mind off of you-know-you! That was the worst mistake off my life cuz now I realize that I am definitely not a sports girl but I am NOT GOING TO QIUT! I AM NOT A QUITER! Also, I am now starting another fic called **Inside Me, **so it might tale me longer to update than it usually does. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and don't give up on me!

**pottersparky**: Thanks for the e-mails, and hopefully you can help me out! I'm so out of it! AAAAHHH!

**Flairi Blue**: Thanks for the review, and sorry that you got grounded from the computer. That never happens to me instead my mom takes away my Jesse McCartney CD. NNNOOOO! (I'm a BIG JMac fan!)

**JCfever**: Thank you for your concerns, but the plus side about b-ball is that it really helps! My BFF and I are friends again and she is plotting a way to get revenge! TAKE THAT! (That comment goes out to my ex-BF Nick, yes I know…so wrong that I named the bad guy after my boyfriend…but now it feels so right. )

**GrimGoddess**: I'm so glad that you luv it! Hope that you liked this chap.! (I feel so happy today, and yet…I don't know why…)

**Luvdp88**: HELL YA! Nick totally deserved a kick in the balls, and he might just get one from Sam in the next chapter! ;)


	10. Rescued, Finally

10.Rescued, Finally

"So, what do you need to suck my life out for? I mean really you're a ghost, don't you have eternal life or something?" Sam asked Nick when he dropped her off inside a cave.

"In my case, no. You know, if you weren't the last person that I needed to suck the life from, I would have sparred your life. I mean, what's not to like about you, you're unique and very intelligent. I might have even considered you as my life long companion." Nick said as he started to get some odd objects out of secret hidden spots.

"Whoa, hold up on thought! You were considering having eternal life with me even though we've only known each other for one day!" Sam said clearly astonished at the thought of getting married to someone after only knowing them for one day.

"Well, my mother has said to med that I should always consider my options before I suck the lives out of people, but you're the only one that I've ever made a special connection with. You even gave up a life long friendship just to be with me." Nick said as he took out what looked like a cauldron out of a boulder. Sam realized that the only way to stall for time was to keep him busy by talking.

"I never considered you to be a momma's boy. Who is your mother anyway?" She asked, hoping that the question would distract him, it did. He stopped churning whatever was in the cauldron and turned around to face Sam.

"My mother was Spectra, and she wasn't exactly the best mother either but hey, you don't get to choose your mother do you?" Nick sighed as he turned back around to keep on mixing the stuff in the cauldron.

"You were really considering me to marry me, even though if you did it would have cost your life? That's kind of sweet and yet, it's creeping me out." said Sam as she started to walk over to Nick. If she couldn't stop him by talking then she had to do it the other way, by slightly flirting. "You know, you don't really have to suck the life out of me, do you?" Sam said trying to put on her best Paulina act.

"Not really, I mean, I could just choose somebody else, but I don't want to waste any more time. Though, it would have been really nice if I could still keep you alive."

"Yeah about that," Sam said putting herself right next to him, "are you sure that there is no other unique soul around here and that there is no other way that I can, you know…keep myself alive." Sam said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Not a chance that I'll ever tell you that." said Nick trying not to look at Sam but tried to keep all of his attention on the cauldron.

"Oh, come on Nick, you know that you want to tell me…" Sam whispered into his ear. She was going to have to lay it as thick as she could if she wanted to live. Meanwhile, Danny was invisible in the back of the cave. He was trying to hold all of his jealousy inside while hoping that Sam was going to be able to pull it off.

"Well, since it is impossible that anyone is going to save you anyway, I guess I'll tell you." said Nick trying to discreetly wipe the sweat off of his neck. "You see, the only way that you can stay alive is if someone comes in the middle of the incantation and fly's you out of here. But like that's really going to happen." said Nick as he seemed to have finished churning the cauldron.

"Now, what do I do," said Sam, secretly winking at Danny in the back of the cave.

**DPOV**

_How did she know that I was here?_

Danny looked beneath him to see that his bottom half had changed back into human form and he was now starring at his underwear.

_Stupid!_

Danny changed back into full ghost form and waited for his chance. Nick started chanting all of this weird gunk and right in the middle of what seemed to be the second verse, Sam turned around.

"Now Danny!" she yelled as Danny became visible and then he shot an ectoplasmic blast at Nick.

"Aaaah! What's he doing here!" Nick shouted as he reflected the blast back at Danny. Danny was hit by the blast but had gotten back up.

"I'm saving Sam from the likes of a freak!" shouted Danny as he duplicated himself 4x and then shot Nick as many blast as he could.

"Noooo!" shouted Nick as he fell to the ground, then Sam came up to him and gave him a nice big kick in- well, you get the idea. Suddenly, Nick started to fizzle out slowly, "My life is being sucked away! This isn't what was supposed to happen!"

"News flash for physco, if you're evil, you'll never win." said Sam as she and Danny flew off into the sunrise. "So Danny how'd you find me?"

"Well, let's just say that you were glowing more than usual. And, I think that I heard you crying."

"What! Me crying? No way would I ever degrate myself to that level Danny, you know that!"

"Whatever you say."

"Hey Danny."

"What?"

"Don't tell Tuck okay."

"I won't…"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

_My shattered heart, _thought Danny as he starred at Sam.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Don't look at me like that, I don't think that I'm ready."

"Look at you like what?"

"Like that Danny."

"So, we're friends again right? I mean, just friends?"

"The best Danny, and nothing will ever change that again. Danny…"

"What Sam?"

"You missed my house."

"Oh, umm, sorry about that." said Danny as he gently dropped Sam off at her window.

"I'll see you later Danny, and remember…we're just friends."

"Just friends, got it." Danny said as he flew off towards his house. "Just friends with the coolest girl ever, I'm such an idiot." said Danny as he drifted off to sleep on his bed, dreaming about the life that he wished he could really have…with Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Not very many people reviewed yesterday so I'm guessing that you didn't get to read it yet. Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter cuz this is the last one…don't get all sad though! I'm starting a part two but I'm still a little stuck on how I should start it. Give me ideas!

**luvdp88**: Thank you! It was really funny how you said, waiting for updatestares at the screen That was so funny! Hope that you like this chapter and hope that you'll like part two!

**pottersparky**: Thank you! I think that the review that you sent me was the longest one just yet! And I am so glad that my chapter moved you to tears! Also, I'm so glad that you'll still e-mail me and I do hope that we'll all get DP on DVD SOON! I'll be searching for those DP websites at yahoo and don't worry, I still get time to read other DP fics, I do still have some time on my hands! Talk to ya later!

Thank you, thank you, thank you people. Hope that you'll love part two just like you loved this fic!(Maybe even more) Anyway, this is Val signing off!


End file.
